


[podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins

by underlay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underlay/pseuds/underlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of skellerbvvt's work</p><p> </p><p>author's summary:</p><p>Wherein Arthur And Merlin Are Dating, Save For the Part Where They Aren't. Also The Girl Version Of Bromance Is Fresbians. But That Isn't Applicable As Morgana And Gwen Are Actually Sleeping Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Coffeeshop Muffins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeeshop Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340952) by [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 



download link: [here](http://kiwi6.com/file/itcjs37oq4)


End file.
